Return of the Wolf
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: When Rose Tyler gets stuck in Pete's World the watchers of the all worlds decide to intervene and send her back to the beginning in hopes that she will be able to stay with the one she was meant for. This is book one of my Reward Series. Rated because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note and junk:**_

_** Hello everyone! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction but it should be alright, I may not get all accent and speech differences right as I am an American but I am going to try and keep phrases and words as close to British English as possible but I ask that you bear with me. This story, unlike my others has a Beta, it is my amazing and awesome friend Chris so that should cut down on any grammatical and spelling errors as possible. Hmmm I think that is all the most important introductiony stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: As I said I am an American so it is safe to assume that I do not nor will I ever own Doctor Who or any characters within the Whoverse. I am just playing with the awesome characters that there are :D**_

* * *

><p>Rose Marion Tyler stood apart from her mother, father, and best friend on a cold desolate beach in Norway. She had been so hopeful that the man she loved had found a way back to her to take her home. You see about six months before she had been trapped in an alternate universe. It could have been worse, she could have been sucked into the void where there was nothing but Daleks and Cybermen had it not been for the parallel version of her father Pete Tyler popping in and catching her just in time, at least now she could have some hope that she would see the Doctor again.<p>

She heard her name called again and turned to see a fairly transparent version of the Doctor. She made a comment about how he was see through and she saw as he pointed his sonic screw driver at something behind him and he transformed into a solid man.

"Can I?" She asked trailing off.

"No still just an image." He said sadly.

Rose let out a sob "Will I ever see you again?" She asked through the block forming in her throat.

"It's impossible. The walls between the worlds are closing; it would make both worlds collapse." He said looking more broken than she had ever seen him appear.

"I..I..can't breath" she gasped before he could continue.

"Rose what's wrong? Rose?" he said starting to panic as she clutched at her chest.

"Doctor. I love you." She wheezed out before falling to the ground.

He dropped to his knees tears clearly streaming from his eyes know. "JACKIE! PETE! MICKEY!" he called to the group who was already running at the spot.

"What happened?" Pete said dropping to the beach as he reached, for all intense purposes, daughter and laying two fingers on her neck to look for a pulse.

"I don't know. She said she couldn't breath after I told her we would never see each other" He said in a hurry knowing he only had about a minute left.

Pete looked at the girl sadly after a few moments of looking for a pulse and coming up with nothing. He looked at the Doctor sadly before shaking his head. Jackie had just reached them as the doctor began to fade away. The last thing before he was staring at the wall of the TARDIS was Jackie's scream of anguish.

~~~The stuff of legends~~~

Rose groaned and rubbed the back of her head tangling her blond hair more than it already was. She looked around looking for any exit or anything, all she could see was a in a large off white room. There were no windows or doors that she could see. Letting out another groan she got slowly to her feet and began to set about exploring the strange room. She figured she would be safer if she kept quiet so as much as she wanted to call out for the Doctor or Pete or anyone she kept her mouth shut.

She walked for about 20 minutes before she came to a large spot in the floor. It was about the size of an olypic sized swimming pool but was round and looked inky black with a bunch of twinkling lights of varying colors. She recognized this as deep space.

"You are outside the universe, outside the void, basically outside of reality." A woman's voice said. She turned and saw what looked like an angel statue standing next to her looking at the pool.

"How is that possible? And what are you?" She asked trying to be polite as possible.

"It is possible because the Doctor has done so much to protect all the worlds and we, the watchers have decided to give him a reward. As for your second question I am a Weeping Angel. The watchers are made up of some of the toughest, oldest, and most influential species in all the worlds. There are well over a million of us and that is why we are able to do this. Also you must know that those of our species are different than us. We are here to make sure nothing falls apart.

"Ok so what do I have to do with this?" Rose asked

"As I said we are rewarding the Doctor. We are going to send you back so you can redo the timeline. When you get back you will be a little more durable and be able to tell between those that you can save and those you can not and if all goes as planned and you manage to stay together after Canary Wharf we will give you a further reward but that is to be a surprise." The angel said.

"Really? I doubt I will be able to tell him though." Rose said a little sad

"No you cannot tell him. You can tell others that you meet, and you will know who they are and when to tell them. You will also know when you can tell him."

"That is a plus I think. So how do we do this?" Rose asked.

"My dear angel you forgot something." A man's voice said

"And what was that oh ye wise one?" The angel asked as they both turned their backs to the pool to see a man in a strange red robe with a really weird hat. He looked human but Rose could tell there was something different. He had dark brown eyes and red hair.

"Well not that it really matters because I am sure she would do it anyway but you have to become Bad Wolf Miss. Tyler, It will set in motion the ability for the surprise change." The man explained.

Rose nodded in understanding. "Very well." She said

"Now we just have to wait for the watchers from your original world and we will be able to send you back. It will be a little uncomfortable and we can not guarantee how long before you meet the Doctor you will be sent but It will be within six months of the first meeting." The woman said.

"That should clear up some romantic problems I may have with Mickey" Rose said.

The man walked up and stood to her left while the angel remained on her right side as they continued to look into the pool. Once the pool was completely surrounded by various creatures she was instructed to walk into the middle. She did so nervously and looked around as everyone around her looked towards the ceiling and those that could closed their eyes and raised their arms as well. They stood like this for several seconds as she watched as a gold light started with the man, went around the area going through each creature and then shooting at her from where she had been standing as they waited. When the beam connected with her chest she couldn't help but scream in agony. This lasted for nearly a minute before she dissolved into a golden cloud and shot into the universe at her feet.

~~~the stuff of legends~~~

*New Years 2005*

A man in a long brown trench coat watched two blond women from the shadows wincing in pain. As the women separated and went in different directions he made an audible gasp of pain catching the attention of the younger of the two. He had a short exchange with her, telling her that she was going to have a great year. After she headed into her building he turned and saw an ood who offered a little comfort. He stumbled his way into the blue police box.

Because he was distracted he missed the golden beam shoot into the building that Rose Tyler just went into and certainly didn't see the words Bad Wolf written in the sky in the same golden color in the sky above the Estate building.

Up in her flat Rose Tyler made her way into her bedroom. She fell to her bed as soon as she stepped into the room and gasped as a gold light hit her in the chest causing a bright flash to shine from her window before fading away, taking the tell tale words Bad Wolf with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Endnote:<strong>_

_**I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try and update this every other or every couple of days. If you are following along with any of my other stories I ask that you please hang in there I am working on them I promise, it has just taken a while for the plot bunny that has all the characters reactions to come home, I am still looking for it though! Anyways a review on here would be great, please *puppy dog eyes* But anyways I'm going to stop rambling and leave you to read this hopefully fantastic prologue to this potentially amazing story :D**_


	2. Redoing Rose

_**AN: Just a reminder that as being an American I obviously do not own anything Doctor Who! That is all the BBC, which again as an American I am not a part of. Also please note I am trying to get the flow and slang right but it is not naturally part of my daily vocabulary so please don't get mad, just review and tell me what I use wrong or whatever so I can fix it next time. Now enough of my rambling! On with the show, er story xD**_

-January 2005-

The sunlight filtered into a small room, it's intensity muted by the sheer pink curtains that hung from the single window, casting it's morning light onto a bright pink wall and slightly into an off white wicker mirror. Just next to the door was a small twin sized bed that was covered in pink sheets and blankets. An alarm clock on a white bedside table struck 7:30 and immediately began to blare. A groan came from somewhere under the cover several seconds later before an arm shot out from under the blanket and began searching for the button to turn off the insistent blearing of the alarm. After a minute of tapping around the arm found it and pressed the button slightly harder than necessary.

Under the blanket a pair of hazel eyes shot open causing a bright golden light to shine onto the blanket covering the person's head. It went out in a moment. The girl yanked the blanket off her head and stumbled out of her bed as her feet were still entrapped by the sheet and comforter that lay messily on the bed. She steadied herself on her dresser causing the mirror to shift. She closed her eyes and angled her head to where she could see her eyes in the mirror. She took a deep breath and released it before opening her eyes.

They were still the same almost brown hazel that they should be only there was a multitude of golden flecks that were visible. Her eyes also looked older than what her 19 year old eyes did. She had expected some changes to herself but she was kinda glad to be in her 19 year old body again. She let out a little squeal of joy.

She threw on the first outfit that her hands landed on and went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She did not put nearly as much as she did when she was really 19 and she knew her mother would notice but it was a new year, a new start, it would be easy to explain away and hopefully no one that knew her would notice the new flecks in her eyes because that could not be easy to explain. When she was done getting ready it was about 8 in the morning she went into the small kitchen and saw that her mother had made pancakes. She stifled a laugh as she smelled that they were banana pancakes.

She sat down and ate. When they were done Rose offered to wash the dishes. The day passed slowly as nothing really exciting occurred. After Rose and Jackie had dinner she went to bed early saying that she wanted to be up early to get to work earlier as it would be her first day.

~The Stuff of Legends~

Three months had passed since Rose found herself in her 19 year old body and had started making little changes so her mother would not be as worried when she was gone for a year. Also when Mickey asked her to go out with him, much to her mother's disappointment, she turned him down telling him that she saw him more as a brother, which she did.

It seemed like an eternity before the day broke that she would meet the Doctor. She dressed the same as she had in her original timeline and headed off to work.

She also still had lunch with Mickey when their breaks overlapped and they were closer friends because they never dated. When her break was done she went back in and tried to calm her stomach as she started the second half of the day that would change her life forever.

When the intercom came on saying that the store would be closing in five minutes her stomach started to do flips. When she got to the door and the guard asked her to bring the lottery money to the Chief Electrician Wilson her stomach nearly dropped. His death was not something that could have been prevented.

She nervously made her way to the lift and went down to the basement. As she stepped from the open lift she called for Wilson, not needing to pretend to be terrified. On shaky legs she retraced the steps she had taken a little over two, well technically three years previous. As she let herself get pushed against the wall by the shop dummies she clenched her eyes shut hoping that the Doctor would come and save her. She was just about to give up when a strong hand grasped hers and a voice whispered "Run."

As she ran slightly behind the leather clad man she couldn't help the large smile from forming. He led her to the service lift that would lead to the delivery area at the back. Just as the doors on the lift began to shut one of the dummies got their arm into the car and the Doctor took it off.

"Well I'm assuming that they are not students then." Rose said nervously.

"No they are not, why would you think they are students?" The Doctor asked.

"Well there are lot of people and it seemed like they were trying to pull a prank."

"Good thinking but like you said they are not students." He said simply.

"What about Wilson, is he- is he dead?" She asked pausing for a brief second.

"Who is Wilson?" He asked

"The chief electrician." She explained knowing what he was going to say.

"He's dead." He said simply

"He was such a sweet guy." She said sadly, remembering how kind he had been in both timelines.

The lift then came to a stop and they exited and they were in the loading area and they ran to the entrance where a truck would park to offload merchandise.

"Now you run along and go eat your beans and toast." He said running back into the building after seeing Rose outside.

She fought to scoff at this comment knowing he was just throwing thoughts around his head and saying the first thing that came to him.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" He asked peaking back out the service door.

"Rose." She said confidently, especially considering how she felt the first time this happened.

"Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life." He said waving the makeshift bomb around.

Rose shook her head and then took off at a run. When she got across the street, after nearly getting hit by a taxi she turned and watched as Henricks, for the third time in her life (the original, the one in Pete's world, which as a Torchwood team leader was responsible for, and now) blew up. As she felt a slight tingling in the back of her mind she turned to her left and noticed the TARDIS. She went over to it and gave it a hug.

"One more day and I'll be back girl." She whispered to the ship before taking off, not wanting to have to explain to the Doctor when he arrived.

When she walked into the flat that she shared with her mother she saw that like in her original timeline her mother was gossiping on the phone with various neighbors and friends. She slumped onto the couch as her mother continued to gab and handed her a cup of tea. She began nursing it as Mickey came into the flat and declared that he would treat her to a drink down at the pub as tea according to him was not strong enough and Rose suppressed a smirk at the true power that tea, particularly her mum's tea really had. She declined as she had in her original timeline, anxious to be able to tell Mickey and her mum what she was doing, and instead she decided to go to bed to speed up the time in which se would be adventuring the universe with the Doctor yet again.

That night she dreamed of nearly bald leather clad and great haired Doctors. She woke after a pleasant dream of their trip to New Earth, her alarm having caused an annoying buzz in her dream that she silenced. When she realized that it was the day that her adventures would officially begin she smiled and hurried to get ready for the day.

"Don't know why you're up, it's not like you have a job to go to." Her mother began and she turned her out waiting for the cat flap to make noise. Plus she already knew the lecture her mother was giving about working at the butcher and getting compensation and this and that.

Finally she heard the cat flap move and she sprung from her seat and over to the cat flap and looked down just as the Doctor peaked in as well. Smirking she brushed her hair and clothes making sure that it was all neat and in order. She glanced in the mirror next to the door to make sure she looked alright and before the Doctor could knock she opened the door.

"What are you doing here" he asked confused.

_'For an all-powerful time lord he sure can be a bit thick'_ Rose thought to herself and she felt a warm feeling where she felt the TARDIS the night before. "I live here she responded."

"What do you do that for?" He asked, she could feel the TARDIS laughing in the back of her head. She wondered what that was about and figured she would ask the TARDIS later that night.

"Because I do." She responded and then pulled him in before he could knock on her head that had not been very pleasant.

Her mother asked who he was and like last time she said he was there about the previous night, which wasn't completely inaccurate. She headed towards the kitchen as she heard her mother say how she deserved compensation and how he said they were talking millions which she snorted at.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She heard her mother say causing her to stumble in the kitchen.

"yes, you are" he agreed not catching the point of what her mother was saying.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Her mother said _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Rose thought hearing this.

"Yes there is" She heard the Doctor say, still completely oblivious.

"Well anything could happen." She said causing Rose to gag, really glad she had not been paying attention to this conversation the first time and wishing she had ignored it this time around.

"No." he said causing Rose to sigh in relief that he finally caught on.

She offered the Doctor coffee which he accepted and asked how he wanted it, as she pretended to not have heard the conversation between him and her mother and like she wasn't paying attention to his rambling about skills he used to have and about his ears. _'He must have just regenerated' She_ thought to herself sadly as he didn't have anyone there when he regenerated.

Just as she was finishing the coffee she heard the Doctor start to struggle as she was not rambling on about going to the police, in fact she was shocked at the fact that Torchwood hadn't come knocking at her door, she knew that they were around but thankfully they either weren't worried about her yet or because they knew about time travel they knew that she wasn't technically the Rose Tyler that they were looking for yet. She was just glad that they hadn't gotten a hold of the void ship and started the ghost shifts early because while it would be safer for her at the moment, Mickey found his true potential there and her mother also found her happiness that she hadn't had in years and she didn't want to deny that to her mother.

Putting all of these thoughts on the proverbial back burner as she wrestled the arm away from his throat and rather than let it attach itself to her face she pinned it to the ground by the wrist and the elbow. The Doctor recovered quickly and was able to use his sonic screwdriver to get it to stop moving and she picked it up and as he made a joke about it being easy she smacked him in the arm with the plastic arm. He then leapt up and began to try and leave, Rose following behind him ranting how it would have tried to kill her and how he couldn't go running off and he ranted back that this was him running off and how the world doesn't revolve around her and how the only reason she had gotten nearly killed by the living plastic was because he was there. To which she exclaimed at his claims that the world doesn't revolve around him which he arrogantly replied that it did. After pushing he explained how he sees the world when he told her to run off she listened and this time didn't turn back.

She then went to Mickey's and borrowed his computer and set up a meeting for later that afternoon with Clive. She and Mickey, much to the later's protests and worries went to Clive's and she went into the shed with him. She then explained who she was, including how she was rewriting her life and urged him to search out L.I.N.D.A and not to go into town that night as she wasn't sure if she could prevent the transmission from being sent out or not. She also had him promise that unless they were a member of U.N.I.T that he would tell no one about her true self. She may not have had any direct dealings with U.N.I.T and she had with Torchwood in the far future and they were fine then, their goals had changed, she didn't need current Torchwood knowing about her.

She then left with the clearly plastic Mickey, wondering how she had not picked it up before as it was so obvious and waited as Plsta-Mickey rambled on about the Doctor, boredly waiting for him to come over with the champagne. When he did Plast-Mickey showed what he really was and she quickly began evacuating the other customers and employees of the restaurant by using the fire alarm as she had last time. This meant that the older couple did not see when the Doctor crashed onto their table with the plastic Mickey's head and they did not need to dodge people as they ran from the restaurant through the kitchen. She ran into the TARDIS behind the Doctor and didn't run out again, not that she could as the TARDIS shut her doors as soon as she crossed the threshold.

She rambled on about Mickey and how the Doctor and TARDIS were alien and how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside as to not draw too much attention to the lack of want to run around several times to assure herself that it was real.

When they landed she still asked about what a police public call box was and also about Mickey and then the transmitter the Doctor had just mentioned. She again tried to hint at what it was and it again took him several minutes to figure it out and when he did he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They then found the entrance and went down and Rose immediately went over to untie him, as she exclaimed happily that he was alive and the Doctor acknowledged that it hadn't worried him because he was likely to be anyway and Mickey whimpered about the Conscious that was in the vat being able to talk. Things then started to go pear shaped and the Doctor told Rose to leave, which again her and Mickey couldn't as the stairs had fallen and they couldn't open the TARDIS. One of the dummies then found the Doctor's anti-plastic and the Doctor realized that there would be no negotiating. Of course Rose knew this so she had already prepared and got the chain loose. She then made her little speech, ending it with an internal bit about how she would do anything for the Doctor anyway and kicked the dummy holding the ant-plastic into the vat and thus giving a distraction for the Doctor to wrestle the other dummy into the giant vat and then catch Rose.

He then dragged her back up to where the TARDIS was and quickly opened the door so that they could go in. The Doctor then ran to the controls ignoring the grinning Rose and still whimpering Mickey. When they landed Mickey bolted out the door and the Doctor could have sworn the TARDIS lifted the ramp just enough so he would go faster and crash into the trash cans.

The Doctor then invited her to go with him and she knew she had to say no and make him comeback and ask a second time as the Doctor needed that time to figure out that he really needed her help. As soon as he took off Rose sighed and turned to Mickey.

"I can't tell you everything but in the near future I can and I will be able to tell Mum as well, but in the meantime," She paused as she heard the TARDIS land and she turned to see the Doctor peak out the doors and say that it travels in time as well as in space. She turned back to Mickey "Thanks" She finished planting a kiss on his cheek.

"For what?" He asked confused

"Exactly." She said simply and then turned and ran into the TARDIS, the doors automatically shutting behind her and a soft hmm echoing in her mind.

_'We'll talk later Girl'_ Rose thought to the TARDIS knowing she wasn't fully telepathic the only reason she could talk to the TARDIS was because of Bad Wolf, or so she assumed.

_**~AN~**_

_**Good gracious this took forever to write! But never fear I did not abandon you and I will be updating again in about a week or so. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy :) ~RJE**_


	3. Redoing The End of the World

_**~AN~**_

_**I feel that I should note that not all of the dialogue will be spot on. This is also the first time that major changes will begin to occur. So sit back and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"So Rose Tyler where do you want to go first? Past or Future?" The Doctor asked, his eyes glistening at the excitement of showing someone new things. A pleasure he would never admit he missed during the war, that was too domestic for him after all.<p>

Rose laughed knowing what was really going on in that head of his. She adopted a look of concentration for several seconds to look as if she was considering the options in depth, when in fact she was observing just how alike this Doctor and the New new Doctor really where.

"The future." She finally stated.

"How far?" The doctor asked.

"Hmmm, one hundred years." Rose stated after a moments pause.

Rose couldn't see what he was doing as she was standing in the same spot as last time and that didn't offer a good view of where he stood.

After about a half a second the Doctor spoke up. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

Rose pulled a face that suggested that he thought that he was kidding. "That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" he responded to the look.

"Won't hear any complaints from me."

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." he said after another half second of traveling.

"And that is supposed to be impressive?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Well I am impressive so yeah," The Doctor said indigently.

"You wish."

"Well then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" The Doctor said excitedly.

That is when the thought hit Rose that she didn't have anything for the guests and she didn't want to repeat the same incident as before. She felt a small hum in the back of her head and when she looked down at the counsel in front of her there was a bag of different nick knacks from her era on Earth. Each one was also suited to the interests of the various guests.

After the tell tale bump of the TARDIS landing Rose looked at the Doctor. "If I open the door what's out there?" Rose asked beaming.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" The Doctor said mysteriously.

"Is that code for I have no clue and you are just as curious as me?"

"No. Not at all. You just won't believe me unless you see it." The Doctor said bristling.

Rose rolled her eyes and went out the TARDIS doors shaking her head. AS she stepped out onto the platform, even though she had already seen it in her past she was still caught off guard by the mechanical beauty of the ship. The Doctor stepped out and began telling her the date and about the Earth ending completely oblivious to Rose's awe.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice came from behind her as she stared out to the baron and desolate Earth below her.

"I'm this Doctor and this is Rose." He said waving something in his face. "See right there are on the invitation, the Doctor Plus One, She's my pulse one." He said.

This caught the Steward off Guard. He quickly recovered and led them to the main veiwing room as he explained the night's itinerary. Though he was called away fairly soon after as the other guests began to arrive.

After the majority of the guests arrived the gift giving portion of the night began. The first ones to approach the Doctor and Rose was Jabe and her companions. The Doctor began searching his pockets for a gift when Rose handed over a small snow globe with a miniature Amazon Rain forest tucked inside of it.

"Where did you get that?" That Doctor asked as Jabe moved away

"Oh there was a baggy of all sorts of knick knacks and gifts in front of me on the TARDIS earlier." she said nonchalantly.

The Doctor accepted this as the next group approached. Finally once everyone had given and received the gifts the last guest, Cassandra who had too long of a last name to pay attention to was announced. She came in with an egg that she claimed was that of an ostrich which had a twelve foot wing span and breathed fire and a jukebox she claimed was an IPod with a classical song that turned out to be Tainted Love. Rose couldn't help but snort at that.

It was after this that a small blue man came up to the Docotr so that the TARDIS could be moved and Rose went to sit in the side Gallery to stare at the Earth.

"What about the people?" She asked as she heard the Doctor approach from behind her.

"All gone." He said simply as if waiting for her to have some sort of fit. Instead she just nodded.

"Do you ever get used to this? I mean 5 billion years ago I was standing in London going to work, but for me that was two days ago." Rose said amazed.

"No, I haven't but I think when I do I will stop traveling, that is part of the joy."

She nodded completely understanding. "I also couldn't help but notice that all of the aliens have been speaking English, is it some kind of universal language or something?"

"No, it's the Tardis, it is telepathic and one of the gift it gives most passengers is that she will translate everything for you, so you hear English. She also makes it so you speak the language of those speaking to you. Right now we are speaking English but if you were to go talk to say Jabe you would be speaking Chemian. Is that a problem?"

"Surprisingly no. If I didn't trust you or know anything about you I would be mad that your ship got inside my head without asking but as it is helpful and kinda cool, and I know I can trust you I am not. Even if I was my friend Shareen always sad you should never argue with the designated driver and I think I am only about 5 billion years and a few thousand miles out of range so it is not like I can call a Taxi."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before taking her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well with a bit jiggery pockery, I can help." He said taking the phone apart

"Lemme guess Jiggery Pockery is a technical term for tearing apart my phone?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

"Of course! Though I'll have you know that I came first in Jiggery Pockery." He said snapping something in under where the battery goes.

"Ah, I failed Hulabuloo." Rose said in mock sadness.

"That's too bad. Here ya go." He said handing the reconstructed phone to Rose who immediately dialed her mother.

She talked to her trying to covertly tell her not to worry without alerting the Doctor to anything. No sooner had she gotten off the phone than she felt a jolt that nearly caused her to fall, and would have had the Doctor not caught her. The steward then came over the intercom saying not to worry, it was only a minor gravity pocket and not to be alarmed.

"That was no gravity pocket." The Doctor said a look of worry on his face.

He quickly dragged them back into the main room where he found Jabe pacing as if she knew that he was going to save the day.

"Jabe what do you think? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about thirty hertz seem dodgey?" The Doctor asked the pacing woman.

"The sounds of metal mean nothing to me but the maintenance shaft is right behind our suite, I could show you and your wife." She

"She's. Not my wife." The Doctor said.

"And I am not his partner, concubine, or prostitute either just a friend." Rose said, for now she thought to herself "but thanks for the offer, I'll sit this one out see if anyone acts suspiciously. Talk to Michael Jackson"

"You sure" asked the Doctor who was most certainly NOT concerned for the feelings of this little pink and yellow human.

"Yea, you two kids have fun, and I want you home by midnight Mister." She said giving him a tongue and tooth grin.

He grinned back before following Jabe out other room. Rose rolled her eyes at him before turning to the room. Cassandra was talking to another guest and she wasn't overly excited for that encounter so she glanced and saw that Boe was no longer talking to Moxx so she made her way to him in hope of solving the enigma that the giant face was.

"Hullo." She said standing in front of him.

"Why hello Miss. Rose Tyler." he responded in his deep voice.

"How do you know my name?" She asked taken aback by this.

"That, my friend, is for me to know and to find out." He said, she could hear the wink in his voice. "After all certain time-lines must stay as they are."

This left er dazed, which didn't last very long as the Doctor and Jabe had come back in the room.

_Well that timeline has broke._ Rose tought and she could have sworn she heard the Face of Boe chuckle a bit. She brushed this off as the Doctor explained about the spiders.

"Well who did it?" Rose asked out loud

"Maybe it was you." Cassandra declared.

"Listen flappy, if I had done it would I be asking who did it? Maybe it was you." Rose said defensively.

Cassandra gave her a look of pure hatred. "Maybe you had an accomplice, or maybe you are the accomplice for the Face of Boe, he sponsored this event."

Seeing the glare Rose was sending the skin flap he decided to intervene. "There is one way to find out" He said placing the spider on the Floor "Go on Jimbo, go home." He nudged it with his foot.

The small spider made its way around the room scanning everyone. It paused longer in front of Cassandra causing both Rose and the Doctor to raise an eye brow but before anything could be done it scurried off before stopping in front of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Repeated Meme, J'accuse!" Cassandra said, you could tell she would be pointing a finger if she could.

Rose looked at the Doctor willing him to see Cassandra's ruse. It didn't take long before he got.

"Yes, that is all well and good but what is a meme besides just an idea? Rose would you like to do the honors?"

"My pleasure Doctor." Se said and all but skipped to the leader of the group and easily pulled off the arm effectively powering down all six of the robots.

The Doctor again nudged the little spider creature with his foot and this time it went right to Cassandra and stopped.

"Oh all right, you got me, I did it. I was going to arrange a hostage situation with me as a hostage, the compensation would have been worth it."

"You failed then Cassandra." Jabe declared stepping forward.

"That is where you are wrong, in case that didn't work I had a plan B. I bought shares in all of your companies and when you die I will get all the money."

"But you will die with us." Jabe said outraged

"That is part of the plan, I know it's strictly prohibited but, Spiders Activate." She said before being engulfed in a bright blue light and disappearing.

"So the Steward is dead and the heat shields have been sabotaged." Rose said

"Yup." The Doctor declared happily.

"Right, just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page." Rose said.

"And now we need to go and reset the ship manually." The Doctor said still excited.

"I'll go with you." Jabe said determined.

"Jabe, it is going to get hot here but all the heat will be sucked to the fans to be expelled which means it will be worse down there and you are made of wood. You should stay here this time and help keep the other guests safe for the time being." Rose said to the woman.

The Doctor looked floored, he hadn't thought of the logic of that and was going to let Jabe come. Jabe thought on this for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"Oh one more thing." Rose said before grabbing a cloak from the pile that was the leader of the Repeated Meme. "Just in case we need to touch metal or something." She said rolling it into a ball.

"Be safe. The Doctor said to his new friend. She nodded wishing them luck before ushering the guests into a windowless closest behind one of the walls.

The Doctor led Rose down the maintenance shaft to a walk way with fans whirling as if trying to work harder to filter the heat that was already building.

"Well look were the switch is" The Doctor said, Rose following his gaze to the other side of the deep chasm and blender worthy fan blades.

Glancing around the room she saw another switch. Se wrapped her hands in the cloak and pulled the lever, the fans slowed down instantly. The Doctor looked over.

"Go, this cloak won't last forever so hurry up." Rose yelled at him.

This snapped his head into gear and he slowly began making his way across the path way. He was at the last two when he heard Rose yelp and he looked back. She was holding the lever down with one bare hand while freeing the other from the smoldering cloth that was once a cloak. "Keep going." She said loudly through gritted teeth. He sent her a look of pain before continuing more quickly than he had previously been going.

Once he reached the other side he saw that Rose had her eye shut in concentration. He looked at her proudly for a brief second before pulling the lever down on his side.

"_Heat Shields Restored._" The computer echoed. Rose let go of her lever and fell to the floor on her knees breathing heavily.

The Doctor was able to run across the bridge and to rose. He took her hands into his and saw the blisters.

"Will you be ok for a few minutes? Then we can go to the medbay in the TARDIS? I have stuff that will help in there, I would use my sonic but it looks bad, and I do not think the sonic will heal it properly." The Doctor said concerned.

"I'll be fine, let's just make sure everyone is ok and see what we can do about the trampoline, yeah?" Rose said, pain clear in her voice.

The Doctor nodded and helped her up, careful to use her elbow and not her hands to do so. Rose stumbled several times climbing out of the maitanence duct but they made it out quickly and back to the Gallery. There were a couple of small burns but nothing too bad and everybody was alive so it was a success.

"I am bristling with ideas, idea number one, teleporatation through that kind of heat takes a lot of power idea number two, for that kind of power the source must be close. Idea number three, if you are as clever as me you can reverse it." He said after smashing the fake ostrich egg finding the teleportation feed and using his sonic screwdriver at it.

"Did you see there little faces." Cassandra said coming back into focus. "Oh you passed the test, you can now join the, uh, human club." She said

"You're done, someone died Cassandra." The Doctor said coldly.

"oh please there is enough technicalities there that will keep lawyers busy for years and if they talk to me and hear my cries and pleas I will still win."

"You mean creak?" Rose said fighting the urge to ball her hands into fists.

"Creak?"

"Yes, you're creaking/" The Doctor responded giving her no sympathy.

"Moisturize me! I am too young to die." She wailed as her skin began to shrivel in the metal stand she was in.

"Everything has its time Cassandra." Rose said hoping that maybe she would turn over a new leaf.

Cassandra let out a scream before exploding from lack of moisture.

After saying goodbye the Doctor led Rose into the TARDIS. He sent a quick thanks when e saw that the ship had put the medical bay door right off the Console room. He made Rose sit on the stainless steel table as he took a bottle of acid green liquid from a nearby draw, he took an oversized eye dropper from another. After drawing a generous amount he put the bottle down next to Rose.

"This shouldn't hurt at all." He said and squeezed half of what he had on one hand and the other half onto her still burned hand and just as he said it didn't hurt at all. "Now that you have seen how dangerous it can be do you want to leave?" He asked not making eye contact.

"I knew what I was getting when I agreed to come with you, I want to help. I also want chips." Rose said.

He looked at her beaming with excitement at her response. He knew that things were going to be dangerous, they always were, but they would also be fantastic because he had Rose Tyler with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AN~<strong>_

_**Wowzers! That took forever but I really do not want to split chapters up, hence why it took so long. I have been chipping away a little at a time. Again there are not many changes, but there will be a little bit more, especially in the next one. That one will be redone almost completely. Also after The Doctor Dances there will be a lot of original adventures and there may be one filled with Rose/Nine Fluff after World War 3. Thank you for being patient and it will NOT be as long for The Unquiet Dead :)**_


	4. Redoing The Unquiet Dead

"What?" The Doctor asked Rose after catching her staring at him over the table at the chip shop they were currently sitting in.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking, must have zoned out." Rose id

The Doctor looked at her for a moment as if he knew that there was something up with the girl was hiding something but he also knew from years of traveling with humans, women in general he knew that there were times not to ask, there were some things he just didn't want or need to know, and if he did it would come up eventually.

"So I figured that you have seen the future you may want to see the past next"

"That sounds fun. Well I'm done if you are." She said wiping her hands on a napkin.

"I've been waiting on you!" He said outraged, as he shoved his last chip in his mouth causing Rose to giggle.

The Doctor quickly sprang from his seat and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her from the small shop and into the bustling streets of London. He ran, pulling her behind but rather than running for their lives they were running in a continued victory being fueled by the euphoria of their last grand adventure and running right into their next.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in the TARDIS the Doctor bound up the ramp and began pushing buttons on the console. He knew that 1860 Naples was the perfect, and safest place, to bring her and maybe he could impress her by taking her to see Christmas. They landed with a thud.<p>

"Where are we?" Rose asked, adventure and excitement clear in her hazel eyes.

"Christmas of 1860 in Naples" The Doctor said.

Rose gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well it is!" The Doctor said, his feathers slightly ruffled at her accusing him of not knowing where he was. Ok so maybe he got it wrong once, ok twice, fine more often than he cared to admit but he knew where he was now without a doubt. He hoped.

"So if I walk out that door it will be Christmas, in Naples, in 1865." Rose said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

"Won't I, Oh I don't know, cause a riot of some sort dressed like this?"

"Ah. Good point. There is a wardrobe room through there, take the first left, second right, third on the left, then strait ahead under the stairs, past the bins, it'll be the fifth door on your left" The Doctor directed her. "Or that's where it was a few days ago" he whispered as he watched her disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>"All right old girl, how about helping out a bit, yea" Rose asked touching the wall when she was out of view from the Doctor.<p>

The lights flickered softly before a door appeared to her left. Rose smiled and patted the coral wall appreciatively before heading through. As soon as she went through the door she noticed a changing area where the TARDIS already had a complete ensemble laid out for Rose.

Much to her dismay she saw that there was a small table with undergarments, this included pure white stocking, a chemise,petticoats, and a corset. The dress itself was typical of the decade, flouncy and full but thankfully it fell more like an A-line dress of her own time and not one of the ridiculous hoop skirts that it could have been. It was a dark blue that matched the exterior of the TARDIS and had silver trim. There was a black and red trimmed cape included as the sleeves were lacy and only came midway down her arms, and part of that was because of the off the shoulder style of the dress.

Next to it was another small table that had a simple silver colored hat. There was also a silver chain that had a howling wolf charm and a matching bracelet and earning. When you looked closely you could see that the eyes of the wolves were gold.

Rose quickly put her hair up in a messy bun like she had done in her original timeline and then set to getting dresses, thanking the TARDIS for giving her a diagram as to what went on before what. She threw on a pair of period shoes, that took nearly as long as her getting dressed to lace up, and then stood and applied a light bit of blush, lip stick, mascara, and eyeliner, it was not overly dramatic but a touch darker than what would be considered to be natural. She then fixed her hat so it looked right, put on the necklace, bracelet, and earrings and finally put the cape on so her arms would be warm.

She was pleased with the way she looked in the mirror, she had tightened the corset to a point that she, and anyone that looked at her would know that she was wearing it but not enough to hamper her breathing. She left the room happily, feeling she looked even better this time around because it was not all dark and somber in color but more herself.

She quickly reached the console room and cleared her throat. She heard a bang and then indistinguishable murmuring that she knew were alien swears as the Doctor hit his head on something.

The Doctor's jaw dropped when he saw her "You look amazing" He said almost in awe of her glowing beauty "For an ape that is." He added as an after thought, he couldn't let her know he was falling for her, not now and not in a million years.

"Thank you" She said genuinely pleased at the compliment.

"What's with the wolves?" He asked as he fingered her necklace.

Her breath had momentarily hitched when he came over and his cool fingers brushed against her collar bone.

"My favorite animal, and some would go as far as to say it is my spirit animal." She said smiling up at him.

He continued to study the small charm between his fingers "It suits you" He finally declared dropping it and turning. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked playing along with him as he pretended they hadn't just had a small moment.

"Me? Nah, this is a classic." He said grinning.

Rose responded by rolling her eyes as he left the TARDIS, her shortly behind.

She walked to the center of the alley way and twirled in the snow, this had been one of the calmer adventures the had so she was going to savor it. The Doctor, meanwhile, walked over to a bench and picked up the newspaper.

"It's not 1860," He said

"So?" She said trying to make her sound like she was somewhat curious

"It's 1869." He said

"I really don't care" She said aloud.

"It's not Naples." He declared.

She looked at him with a no duh look, she had figured that out by the snow the first time. She may not know much but she was pretty certain that Naples did get this much snow, even in the middle of winter. "I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

"Oh," she said simply. She knew she couldn't say it was all bad as that would raise suspicion and she couldn't exactly say it would be a break from running as they had only been on two adventures and it would seem odd to say that so she stuck with her original response. She was just now starting to realize that this task was going to get more difficult.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts by a stream of people fleeing a local theater.

The Doctor and Rose shared look before rushing in to see what was going on. They fought through the rushing crowd and arrived just in time to see a blue mist get expelled from the moth of an older woman who promptly slumped to the floor seemingly unconscious. The Doctor ran to the aisle and looked up at a lamp that the thing went into .

Rose just happened to turn at that moment and see that two people were hauling the woman away. Rose was torn, she knew what would happen if she went, she also knew things could be worse if she did not. So as the Doctor ran to the stage she ran to try and catch Gwenyth and Mr. Sneed.

"Don't worry Miss, we'll get her to the infirmary." Gwenyth tried to lie again and like in her original timeline she did not believe it.

"I know. I know about everything and I can help, me and my friend, we can help." Rose pleaded

Gwyenth was taken aback by her statement but looking into her eyes she knew she could trust her.

"Not this time." Rose said swinging around and giving Mr. Sneed the most forceful Tyler Slap she could muster.

This caused him to drop the chloroform laced handkerchief which Rose carefully picked up and tucked into the folds of her dress.

Rose turned back to Gwyenth, who was shocked at her actions and likely her choice in words as well. Little did Rose know that Mr. Sneed had recovered and ha a second handkerchief ready just in case. As he pressed it against Rose's face she struggled, managing to elbow him fairly hard in the lower stomach which caused his hand to slip meaning she did not get the full affects but it was enough to cause her to lose consciousness, her last thought before succumbing was you have got to be kidding me.

The Doctor had since rushed out of the building and saw the tussle, he was proud of her and became angry s he saw the man who managed to drug her and a young woman load her into the back of a hearse. He jumped in the first carriage he saw and told the driver to follow the hearse. It wasn't until Charles Dickens had joined him declaring it was his carriage and the Doctor nearly lost his temper at the man and instead told him the situation, or part of it at least and Dickens ordered the carriage driver to hurry.

Because she had only been drugged enough to make her faint Rose awoke as Mr. Sneed and Gwenyth were carrying the old woman into the room that she was being held in. In a brazen attempt to get free and find the Doctor she rushed from the room only to be caught and tied to a chair in the same room as the dead bodies.

"Talk about two steps forward and three steps back." she said to the silent room.

She sat in silence hoping that if she was quiet, at least until she heard the Doctor at the door, the bodies may not rise. It seemed as if her hopes and prayers were answered for several moments when she heard the table to the left that held the young man begin to creak and movement come from that direction. That noise got her struggling to get free but thanks to the delays she heard the Doctor at the door just as she saw the man begin to climb from his coffin.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, much louder than she thought possible.

She heard a small scuffle in the hall and assumed it was Mr. Sneed trying to keep the Doctor away. She decided to take matters into her own hands and she stood as much as she could and rammed the four legs of the chair into the door. It was on the third try as the old woman begin to get out of her coffin that Rose heard something stumble from the door before it was kicked open.

"Hello." The Doctor said pleasantly though she could tell that there was an anger smoldering behind his pleasant demeanor.

"Hello Doctor, who is that?"

"Oh Charles Dickens." he responded.

"Hello." She said brightly "Doctor I hat to be a bother but do you mind removing this chair? Standing like this is rather uncomfortable."

The Doctor smiled at her before reaching to the back of the chair and pulling the closest piece of rope keeping the chair fastened to her. Gravity then took over and as the thick rope fell to the floor the chair clattered back as well allowing Rose to properly stand up and hug the Doctor. It was after this that he noticed the two corpses behind her and got more serious.

"Well then who are you?" He asked.

"Help us, please! We are failing. Argh!" The younger man said in what could only be described as several voices. before a blue gas leapt from both bodies and into the lamp.

The Doctor watched as Rose went and smacked again.

"That was for drugging me, dragging me back here and tying me up in a room with two dead bodies that you would come back like some kind of zombie or something. And how did the young man die hmm? because he looked fine to me." She finished up by asking him.

"He, he, he was killed by his grandmother, the old women." Mr. Sneed said sitting, mopping his head with still another handkerchief.

"And you tied me up AND locked me in there? Are you crazy?! You are lucky I don't slap you again! between that and our wandering hand, oh yes I felt that as you carried me into that room." She snapped at him, to his credit he looked genuinely fearful at the prospect of being slapped yet again by the young blond.

As Rose watched the Doctor trail after Charles she settled against the wall, glaring at the old man. this was before she saw Gwyenth head to another room with an armful of their dirty dishes. With a final look of dislike sent at Mr. Sneed she went to help Gwyneth

"You don't need to help." She said as Rose came in the room

"I know that but that doesn't mean I do not want to help you." Rose said "I also know that had you been born in a later era your gifts and intelligence would be valued and not discouraged."

The young girl nearly dropped the cup that she had been wiping off at that. "You know?"

"Of course I do, but if you looked into my future, my present, even my past" she said dropping to a whisper "you would know that and why." Rose said

Gwyneth turned to look at her for a moment before covering her mouth in shock "Bad Wolf"

"That's right, only the Doctor and I are unfortunately partially out of sync so he can't know yet." She explained checking the doorway.

Gwyneth nodded. "You are still going to meet him, your father I mean, both versions in fact." It was Rose's turn to show her shock, she had been wanting to avoid the fiasco, or both instances with her father and for the woman standing next to her to say she would meet both versions meant those adventures were unavoidable.

"It's getting stronger isn't it." The Doctor said from the doorway peering between Rose and Gwyneth with an eyebrow raised

"yes, but I can not make any sense of what I see and I have talked to table rappers and spiritualists and no one can help." She said thoroughly distraught

Rose was still holding her chest in panic, hoping beyond all that he had not heard her comment about not being in sync, she couldn't risk him finding out.

"Well then that should help." he said enthusiastically to the young woman

"With what."

"A seance" He declared with a goofy grin similar to that worn by his brown haired successor.

Rose grabbed Gwyneth's arm before she left to follow the Doctor

"Are you sure about this" Rose asked seriously looking into her eyes in an almost pleading look.

"Everything will work out as it should." Gwyneth said smiling at Rose to reassure her

Rose let the other woman's go and hugged herself. She assumed Gwyneth knew what was going to happen, at least in this new timeline. Though considering her gift she likely knew in the original timeline as well and she was still willing to help.

"You coming Rose?" The Doctor called.

"Yea, just need a moment." She said back.

She took a deep steadying breath and joined the party in the living room, sitting between Charles and Gwyneth with the Doctor across from her and Mr. Sneed next to him. They all joined hands and the seance had officially begun.

A blue hue had appeared to surround Gwyneth but no ghosts or ghouls had been able to make any contact.

"Remember you control them, they do not control you. You need to let them through." The Doctor said.

Gwyneth seemed to have taken what the Doctor said to heart because the next thing they knew there was a spectral image of a small girl hovering behind Gwyneth, seeming to be coming out of the young Welsh girl in fact.

"Pity us, pity the Gelth we re running out of time." The image said in voice that made Rose think of singers that had their voices auto-tuned. She could also hear a muted conversation that she could not make out between the Doctor and Mr. Sneed.

"What do you need us to do?" The Doctor asked, snapping his full attention back to the matter at hand.

Rose smiled to herself, he truly was the same Doctor on the inside, no that she doubted it anymore but it was still unsettling to see the resemblance. She wondered if he was always like that and if she could meet his past selves . Rose was shaken by her thoughts when Gwyneth collapsed next to her. She looked to her other side and saw Charles who had gone extremely pale and looked as if he had seen, well a ghost, which he had kind of, in a way, but not really. Rose shook her head at her thoughts. Great I'm turning into the Doctor she laughed at herself.

As the Doctor carried Gwyneth into the other room Rose went to stand with Mr. Dickens who was still pale and was now using the wall for support.

"You ok Mr. Dickens? I know it is a lot to take in, in fact I am still new this whole thing as well." Rose "Though you are handling it better than my friend Mickey and Mr. Sneed over there." She said gesturing with her head towards the older balding man who was still in his seat at the table gaping like a fish. He smiled at her in thanks for trying to make him feel better. He didn't get a chance to actually say those words though because the Doctor called the young girl over to to help with the other young woman who seemed to be still suffering the effects of whatever happened.

"It's incredible though, ghosts that are not from Earth but need our cadavers in order to survive." Charles said from across the room finally getting his voice back.

"It may work.'' the Doctor said

"I don't know something doesn't feel right about this entire thing." Rose said thoughtfully

"Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor asked, which annoyed Rose to no end, she didn't mean anything like that.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is what do we really know about the Gelth? What if it turns out that there are more of them than the dead available. Or what if they were punished with a gaseous state until death and that is why they have no physical body? How do you even know they were in the time war? Earth wasn't so who is to say that the Gelth were left alone, or maybe they were against your people. They could be playing your pity because they know you feel guilty about. I just have a feeling that they are using your kindness." Rose said looking in the Doctor's eyes hoping beyond hope that he will change his mind on this.

"I know it's risky but I have to try and help. Even if they fought against the Time Lords or were not even involved in the war, I have to try and help them, mybe it will be a start in making up for the horrible things I did during the war." He said, the years and the war clearly weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Rose looked him in the eyes, she had to let him try, its what he did. And plus it was not like she could come out and say anything about what would happen without blowing her cover. She had to concede.

"What do I need to do?" Gwyneth asked sitting up.

"You do not have to do anything Gwyneth" Rose said hoping the girl would change her mind.

"But I do, my angels have been singing to me since I was a little child, my mam sent them on a holy mission." The young woman said with determination.

"This house is on a weak spot but there must be a spot that is even weaker, Mr. Sneed where have the most ghost been seen?" The Doctor asked

The man paused for several seconds as he thought, "that would be the morgue."

"Oh of course the, morgue." Rose said sarcastically. "Do you ever feel like the Universe is mocking you?" She asked the Doctor while staring at Charles Dickens descent into the morgue.

"All the time Rose." He said following her gaze and flashing his goofy smile.

He then took her arm and led her down the steps behind the rest of the group. While the others gathered in the main area of the room the Doctor positioned Gwyneth under the archway. Once he stepped back the young woman was again surrounded by a light blue light and the same multi-toned voice as earlier kept saying thank you. The Doctor looked at Rose in an 'I-told-you-so' manner as blue bursts of gas entered the bodies. That is where things went up in smoke. The image behind Gwyneth turned a bright orange and red and look like fire and the Gelth came clean about how many there were and how they were going to take over the world.

No sooner had the lead Gelth said that than the bodies began moving towards them, Charles fled at the first chance he got and Rose and the Doctor were pushed back into a small storage area that thankfully had a gate. Mr. Sneed was not so lucky, as he plead for Gwyneth to stop one of the dead broke his neck before filling him with a Gelth as well.

"I can't die here right Doctor? I mean I haven't even been born yet." Rose said trying not to panic too badly.

"Time isn't linear, It's more like a ball. You can be born in the future and die here." he said leaning as far into the alcove as possible.

"I can't die, I'm not ready." Rose said wanting to appear more panicked than what she was, if she did not then the Doctor could figure out that something was wrong.

"What about me? I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, Seen World War Five. Now I'm gonna die in a basement. In Cardiff." He said dramatically. Even though this was the second shot for Rose she was not sure if he was trying to make her laugh and being overly dramatic or if he was being serious so she stared at him and jumped when Charles Dickens was saying something to the Doctor.

As she found it harder to breath she snapped back to reality. Like last time she begged to try and save Gwenyth, just in case he had been wrong, she had talked after and the Doctor did say she spoke after Rose left before blowing up the funeral home but she still knew it was hopeless.

After Charles had dragged her a ways from the building before she collapsed onto the snow and breaking down, remember her thoughts of earlier, Gwenyth knowing how the night was to end. Rose mourned for her life, cut so short because an alien species who does not care about others besides themselves. She could smell leather as two strong arms wrapped around her. Hugging her as she cried, the building burning in the background. As her sobs lessened and hiccups began the Doctor lifted her and carried her to the TARDIS.

"I am fine." Rose said softly as she felt him trying to balance her and be able to open the door.

He looked down at her before putting her down just long enough to open the door then he picked her back up again and carrying her into the console room. He put her on the jump seat before heading out to say his goodbyes to Charles Dickens. In trying to Rose up he launched the TARDIS while Charles watched in amazement. It worked but only so much.

"Is there a place I can lay down." Rose asked.

He already planned on asking her that and had put the TARDIS onto autopilot and carried her, despite her protests, into the library which had a comfortable couch. Laying her down so his lap would act as a pillow he picked up a book and began reading it out loud until Rose fell asleep, him dropping the book onto the floor. The TARDIS humming happily in the background as the book disappeared off the floor and onto the coffee table for a future date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**This took far longer than I wanted but every time I want to write it seems that real life gets in the way and as much as I want to say it will get better I can not say that, in fact it may get worse though I will try to manage my time better. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. WE are closing in on extra adventures, because of a line in **_**Aliens Over London**_** I did not want to add any in yet but after **_**World War Three**_** it is fair game. :) Leave a review please.**_


	5. Redoing Aliens of London

Rose woke up several hours later, head still on the Doctor's lap. He had a lock of her hair and was slowly rolling it over in his fingers not thinking about it as he read from a different book. She knew some may think that they were being too close too soon but she also knew that beyond saving Clive and Jabe she had not changed anything major yet, those days were still yet to come, that and he had done the same thing the last time, only difference was this time she was more awake than the last time.

She watched as theDoctor's face contorted to what he was reading. She smiled, she knew he had to know that she was awake by her breathing pattern, but as stir crazy as this first Doctor was he was also more patient then the wild haired pin-stripe wearing version that followed so he would let her wake up and come to her senses at her own pace, which she really appriciated.

"Do you think you could take me home." She said softly

Even with this profile view se could see the shock, she figured his mind was likely running over the fact she didn't want to be around him after what happened with the Gelth and more specifically with Gwenyth. He stiffened so he was as still as a statue, not even breathing.

"I can't stay in these clothes all the time and I should let Mum know I am safe and happy." She said and noted as he relaxed significantly.

"You could use your phone and the wadrobe is huge." The Doctor said trying to get out of it.

Rose then used her best pouty eyes in order to sway him.

It took several seconds but she knew it would work, and in the end it did.

"Oh alright, but I do not like domestics." He said gruffly.

Rose just smiled up at him, her tongue poking between her teeth, which caused him to smile despite his grumpy mood.

About an hour later, after detangling from each other on the oversized couch, and having quick breakfast they were back in the console room th Doctor doing what ever it was that he does to land the ship. After hitting several different buttons and pulling a lever down they hit ground with a bump.

"So how long have I been gone?" Rose asked

"About twelve hours." He responded.

"Yousure about that?" Rose asked

"Yes I am. I am a good driver."

Not wanting to argue Rose let it go, though she did cock an eyebrow in skepticism I should ask past companions about his driving she thought. "All right well I'll be back in a bit, no disappearing." she told him. After getting his nod of acceptance she exited the TARDIS.

She shook her head knowing that this was far from true but that it would work out better than it did the first time around. Maybe, hopefully. She chuckled as she realized she picked up habits from the next Doctor. Shaking her head she slowly made her way up the steps to her mother's flat, planning what to say and how to say it so that her mother would not slap him into a regeneration.

She slowly turned the brass doorknob and stepped over the threshold into the small hall area bracing herself she called out for her mother.

"Oh my God, it's you." She said just as shocked as she had been in Rose's first life.

_Oh boy this won't end a well_ Rose thought to herself. So far nothing had changed as she hoped it had by hinting that she would be gone for a while. Just then the Doctor rushed in the room.

"Sorry, it's been 12 months, not 12 hours. You've been gone a whole year." He said.

To Rose's relief this was not met with an immediate call to the police as it had the last time, which made Rose, and the Doctor feel better as they could come out and say it.

"What did you mean she had been gone a year and not a day?" Jackie asked, on her third cup of tea.

"Just that, he is not from here and and he can travel in time. " Rose said dancing around the fact he was an Alien.

Jackie did not accept this explication so she turned from her daughter to the Doctor. "Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor" He said cheerfully, and Rose had to wonder if he was just a glutton or something.

"Yeah well stitch this mate." And she slapped him before leaving the room.

Rose got up and pulled him to the roof with her to talk. Where her mother could not hear them.

"I can't believe she still slapped you." Rose said leaning against a low wall.

"What do you mean 'still'" he asked.

"She looked like she was going to when you first came in and I was hoping that explaining ourselves more would calm her down." She said , hoping that he bought her excuse while internally cursing herself for her slip up.

The way he looked at her she knew he didn't buy it but he would not press her on it at the moment either. Which she was relieved about, it would give her time to come up with a better explination or if she was lucky he would not bring it up until she succeeded in her goals. Because she would succeed.

Then all of a sudden a giant space ship buzzed over, just barely missing the Doctor and Rose before hitting Big Ben and landing in the Thames.

"Well come on then." The Doctor said, this time pulling her down the steps and down the streets to where it was congested.

"We could take the TARDIS" Rose suggested off handedly.

"Nah, Aliens and Spaceships in the center of London, it is best to keep this Alien and his ship out of the mix." He said.

"We could take the Domestic approach. " She said. "Watch it on Telly." She went on to explain.

He was disgruntled but reluctantly followed her, plopping down on the recliner and flipping through channels.

More and more people began to flood the appartment a little boy clamored onto the Doctor's lap, changing the channel to some cartoon. The Doctor had to then wrestle for the remote to put the news back on.

After another hour he gave up and decided to check with the TARDIS. Rose followed him out of the packed room and down stairs.

"You are going to investigate at that Hospital aren't ya." Rose asked from behind him.

"Yes, but I am not leaving you here, unless you want to stay." He said.

"I'll wait here while you investigate, I'll just get in the way there." Rose said.

He studied her for a moment and then pulled a small necklace with a key at the end and handed it to her. "I'll see you soon."

"Not if I see you first" She said mentally chuckling at an inside joke that only she knew. Even though he didn't get it he still smiled before stepping into the TARDIS and closing the door.

"You staying here?" A voice Rose recognized as Mickey asked.

"Just while he goes to investigate." She said turning to him

"So I take it he is not abandoning you either. "

"No, plus she, the TARDIS, wouldn't let him even if he tried." She smiled.

"How do you know that?"

She studied him for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rose said, feeling slightly guilty.

"I've done my research. Just try me." He said, sounding more like the older version of Mickey and not this much younger, still terrified version.

"Fine, but I can't tell you everything, what I can tell you is that things happened that caused these watchers of the Universe to get involved. I am reliving my life to change things." She said.

"How long?" Mickey asked.

"January 1, 2005." She said simply

"Does Jackie know?"

"You are taking this well. But no, I may tell her tomorrow though. I know she needs to know I just want to be sure she's ready. " she said sitting on the ground against a wall.

"It explains a lot, you did change after the new year. And I guess something big is happening." He said sitting next to her.

"Yes, and you and Mum will be involved. And if it is pickled it has vinegar." She said dropping a hint. He looked at before nodding.

Just then two things happened. Jackie came out of the building yelling at Rose for taking off again and the TARDIS touched down causing Jackie to run back into the building.

Rose nudged Mickey who followed her and Rose went into the TARDIS to see what the Doctor found. A few minutes later they were being ordered out of TARDIS by the police.

After complying they were escorted to Downing Street. Rose was deep in thought about what changes she could make and Also excited to see Harriet Jones again. After meeting the leader of Torchwood and thinking about it she came to the conclusion that Christmas was not fully responsible for what happened.

Their car came to a stop and were told that they had arrived. Rose followed tne Doctor in but instead of trying trying to follow him into the conference room she stood off to the side.

"Do you want to come?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry sir the red alert was for you, she can wait here." The young aid said.

"Don't worry I will take care of her." A woman said.

The Doctor looked between the two women before taking his badge and going into the room.

Meanwhile Harriet and Rose introduced themselves, or reintroduced themselves in Rose's case as Harriet led the way to the cabinet room. As she explained what a she found, as well as letting the prime minister's body from the coat closet. Just then the aid came in and found them.

As he panicked Rose took out her phone and set a quick text to Mickey letting him know it was almost time and to stay safe.

"I know this will sound weird but we need to stick together." Rose said taking the lead in a way that she learned as team leader for the alternate Torchwood under her alternate father.

The other two recognized the shift in her.

"How admirable." A voice from the doorway said.

"You're in on it. You killed the Prime Minister and then lied." Rose said pointing a finger at the large woman. Who started laughing. Then as if on cue she started to reach to her head.

Even though she knew what was happening Rose couldn't look away, her mind racing at potential plans to save everyone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An:<em>**

**_Hey! This took a while mostly because I have been avoiding using my laptop and my old phone was too small to type this much on. I have a couple other stories to update and then I will be back here to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to those that have stuck with me._**


	6. Redoing World War Three

"Harriet, uh " Rose started before looking at the man ib the room with her and Harriet

"Indra, Indra Ganesh." He supplied.

"Right, Harriet and Indra, I think we should run. " She said as the larger blonde woman began to reach for her hairline.

As a seam which emitted a blue light began to form the two in the room that were even more shocked than Rose headed her words and the three darted from the cabinet room.

They had just made it to a flight of stairs when Harriet remembered the emergency protocols in the cabinet room and told them they needed to go back and get them.

"We need to alert the people dow stairs to the threat." Indra argued

"Indra, go tell those in the meeting about the threat, the man with the leather coat, stick with him. Harriet and I will go get the protols." Rose said proposing a way for both to be happy. "Be careful." Rose said with all the authority she could muster.

The other two nodded in agreement. Rose knew that time was of the essence but she also knew that being cautious would take a little more time at that moment but in the end it would save time. So hiding behind corners and archways Rose slowly lead the way back to the cabinet room.

The two women were making good time until Rose heard what could only be described as someone passing wind right down the hall in the direction that they are going. Thinking quickly she pulled the older woman into a small room next to them. She closed the door quietly and snuck across the room to check the closet door, which was thankfully unlocked.

Rose pulled her in and shut and locked the door.

"That may throw her off." She whispered leaning against the left wall.

"You seem to know ablot about this." Harriet whispered back "and you have the authority of a seasoned solider, not a young woman"

"Its a long story, but I suppose you should know at least a nut shell version." Rose said pushing her hair back deciding how much to tell her. She remembered Boe telling her that some things needed to play out but were one of those Harriet losing her position sooner than this Doctor knew. "Long story short I have been sent back to relive my life and change things. Indra for example, he did not live in my original life we didn't even know his name the first time." Rose explained.

"Are you an alien." Harriet asked.

"No" Rose responded with a chuckle "one more thing Harriet, the time will come when things look bleak, I just ask that you trust me, and more importantly the Doctor, and I don't mean today. Do not turn to Torchwood in this time they are not to be trusted at all."

Harriet looked curious wondering what today held that made Rose feel that it wouldbe bleak, and why she warned of an organization she had never heard of. Regardless there was a slight goldish glow to the young girl's eyes that illuminated her face just enough for Harriet to see the no questions asked look filled with a sense of hatred she had never Seen on anyone so young before. She was about to ask what this Torchwood did to makeher so angry but before she got the opportunity the door was opened. Now standing with the dim lamplight to illuminate the figure from behind was a Creature that was no less than seven feet tall. It had three long claws on each hand. At the end of a long neck was on oval shaped head with a large mouth and two oversized black, bulbous eyes. Trailing from its left foot was the recently discarded skin of one Margaret Blaine. Harriet let out a scream as a clawed hand reached for her throat. Rose pushed herself against the far wall, not out of fear but to give herself more room to build up velocity and force to try and push the monster back enough for herself and Harriet to escape.

Her timing could not have been better because as soon as she launched herself at ther yellowey green montrosity it litup as it was electrocuted. This gave the two women ample time to escape both the closet and the small office .

They ran down multiple halls, stopping as an elevator opened, this revealed the Doctor and Indra.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them both safe. the Doctor saw the pursuing creature, smiled at the two women and closed the doors. Indra looked as if he was about to wet himself.

Rose grabbed Harriet's hand and they were off again, running down various halls. They ducked inside another office. While Rose did not try the closet door knowing that it was locked from her first life but Harriet did try it and found the same Rose had, locked from the inside with no key.

''Who looks a closet in a secure area, in a secretaries office?" Harriet said rhetorically ''

"Someone Who has something to hide, or not expecting to be Overrun by green, gassey, and all around nasty aliens?" Rose responded anyway. ''We need to hide."

Harriet dudud into a curtain behind a decrotive changing shade and Rose took the Curtain for the window behind the desk. As soon as they were in place the door opened revealing three of the creatures. Rose tuned out what was being sai, thinking of ways to escape just in case the Doctor did not come to the rescue, The female was just about to reach for Rose when she heard Harriet expose herself saying to leave Rose alone and to take her. As if on que the Doctor and Indra came in with fire extinguishers and sprayed two of the creature, Those tore down the curtain and wrapped the nearest one in it, the group of four ran from the room. They ended up in the cabinet Room, the Doctor with brandy in hand as the how clean creatures, which he addressed as the Slitheen Caught up. He threat end to triplicate the flam ability of the beverage.

" What exactly is going on?" Indra asked just before the Doctor made his threat.

" they're aliens." Harriet said from the right side of the trio hiding behind the Doctor.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked mid threat.

" Harriet Jones."

''nice to meet you Harriet Jones, why do I know that name?.''

''Who else is an alien,'' Indra asked still focused on the previous conversation.

"he's an alien." Rose said nonchalantly.

"you're an alien?'' Indra said in shock.

"Yes now can I get a little hush." he responded to the other man.

Rose giggled for a minute and then the Slitheen, which they made clear was a family and not a species, caught the Doctor's bluff. Then saying the hunt would end in slaughter the Doctor tried agai.

"Here Harriet have a drink, you may need it." Hevsaid reaching to pass the decanter to her.

"You pass to the left first." She reminded him.

He apologized and passed it to Rose who thanked him but didn't take any.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." he declared before opening a small panel on the door frame and pushing the red button. This caused metal plates to descend from the doors and windows. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"Yes that is all well and good, but how are we going to get out?'' Indra asked nearly hyperventilating.

"Ah." was all the Doctor could respond with.

Rose tuned much of the following conversation out wondering how Indra being alive was going to change anything, not caring about the conversation. Her phone beeped and she showed the Doctor the picture from Mickey shortly before he called her. The conversation remained similar to what Rose remembered until her mother really got going.

"Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" Her mother asked.

"Jackie she is far safer with him than you can imagine, I was there the night of the shop dummies and she may have done something wreckless but it was brave. Rose is smart and they saxve people, together. I rid the research, yes there is death and distruction, sometimes he maybe the cause but so much more often he saves people and tries to help. Apparently our old school headmaster knew the Doctor and vouched for him. I am glad I talked to him to because the internet can convince you other wise." Mickey said.

Rose could have hugged Mickey, and she knew she had to ask the Doctor how he knew her old headmaster. The Doctor looked conflicted about something, but he usually was so Rose knew not to ask yet. Before anyone could say anything Mickey said he got in.

The four in the room began working on narrowing down where they could be from. They began listing things before Indra, who had spent the most time in their company hit in the big one. "Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they expel gas, it doesn't just smell like a normal gas expulsion it's something else. What is it? It's more like..." he trailed off.

"Bad breath." Rose supplied.

" Yes, exactly." He agreed.

The Doctor then began muttering about organic calcium before saying where they were from, that place being Raxacoricofallapatorius, which he said enthusiastically.

"Well now we know where to send a letter." Mickey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor said brushing off the snide remark.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet said excited.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" He asked

"How should I know." Mickey asked. Rose barely kept from laughing.

"It is your kitchen. " The Doctor explained as if talking tona preschooler.

" Not helping." Rose said. "Mickey, cupboard by the sink on the middle shelf." She heard her Mother shuffling around and announcing everything she found.

Rose just shook her head at what he ate.

The four locked away heard a scream, a splash then a small implosion. After a minute Mickey said they were ok.

''Hannibal?" Indra asked, not getting the connection.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet Answered him.

It wasn't long before Mickey had them listening to the television and they started planning counter measures.

"We could always make acetic acid by fermenting the port" Harriet suggested half heartedly.

"what about you Mickey any progress." Rose asked.

"No anyone that can do anything the phones go right to voice mail " he complained.

"Voice mail dooms us all." Harriet huffed.

"There is a way. It has always been a way, but I can't garuntee your daughters safety. " The Doctor said from across the room.

"Don't you dear." Jackie said.

"Mum, he needs to it is either this idea or we all get killed. " Rose said her patience wearing thin.

"You don't know what it is and you'll let me." He said flabbergasted.

"Yes." Rose said feeling bad because she did know what it was and how it turns out.

"I could save the whole world but lose you." The Doctor said knowing if things went pear shaped he would likely live and Rose may not and that scared him more than even an army of Daleks or Cybermen.

"I am the only person elected by the people and for the people, and I say do it" Harriet said with authority.

''I am also a seven tofthe people, in a different capacity, but still a government official and I agree with , do it' ''Indra said, speaking for the first time in a while.

The Doctor looked at his three fellow prisoners, for lack of a better term, and sighed before telling Mickey what to do. Rose then came up with the fantastic idea of riding the explosion out in the small storage area. They pulled everything out, including the body of the previous Prime Minister. The four braced themselves. Rose grabed the Doctor and Indra's hands who held Harriet's in his other hand. With Harriet's free hand she grabbed the Doctor's free hand and before they knew it they were tumbling through the sky.

"Well that could have been rougher." Rose said breathing in the fresh air. After they kicked the door opened the door and emerged into the burned out rubble of downing street.

"It could have been smoother too." Indra said rubbing his lower back.

Harriet was somewhere between and the Doctor was trying to remember why he knew Harriet's name so well. As she rushed off to the reports to report that the threat was over, Indra right behind her, it hit him.

"That's it, Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister, three successiveterms and Champion of Britains new Golden Era, and of course her right hand man Indra Ganesh." He said happily.

"I hope so."Rose said under her breath. "Now I need a shower, We need food, and I need to talk to Mum, and you are not getting out of tea made by me and mum. The world won't end if the Doctor does something domestic for one night and no arguing mister. '' She told him, which Caused him to pout a little bit.

"Fine, but I won't say I like it." he said knowing he couldn't say no to her and that he would actually enjoy this opportunity.

An hour later Rose was sitting With her mother, packing,having just got out of the shower.

"Mum, I know you may not like it but things are really complicated, you see on News Years eve of 2005 something happened. when we went our separate ways I was your carefree nineteen old daughter.t don't know when but at some point while I was asleep, that changed. Som thing went wrong in our future and my consciousness from just after that happened was sent back. I have one other person to tell but it is not the Doctor. He may try and stop the changes that I need to make, if I failih could end ouruniverse, or at least my life, I can't tell you everything, but you need to consider never seeing me again and living in another universe with a different Pete Tyler, where you are the richest woman on Earth and expecting a child, trying to convince that Pete to stay here, or being unhappy. Don't make your choice now, think about it. You'll know when you'll need to havedecided by, it also is not till after that for when I can tell the Doctor. It I fail, he will never know but it won't hurt as bad as it his hopes were raised just to be dashed."Rose explained, more thanshe had told anyone, the only one that would get is alternate Pete, only because she didn't know about Jach's future and she had to wait another two years to tell the Doctor.

Jackie watched her a moment before giving her hug. ''I wish you told me a year ago but I wouldn't have believed you." She said.

After reconnecting, avoiding that topic as the Doctor and Mickey were in the next room watching the telly. It was another half hour before they had all eaten. After dinner was goodbyes and too Soon for one Jackie Tyler her daughter and the Doctor were gone.

"She'll succeed." Mickey said

"I know."Jackie responded after looking at the stars pondering her Daughter's words.''

**_~AN~_**

**_so this took a while but because it did not want to save but here it is. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is original to me and so it should take much less time, assuming it doesn't get deleted a hundred times that is ×D_**


	7. Idris Says Relax

"I am going to need somewhere to sleep. " Rose said laying her backpack up against the doorway.

"Follow me" He said.

She followed him down winding halls, over an oversized koi pond and finally down rows of multi colored doors with worn letters where she could see what where once names though some were missing letters so between age and lack of use it made it impossible to read what was written. She was sure that it was the TARDIS protecting the Doctor's privacy.

They stopped infront of a rosewood door that had hher name clearly written in elegant sikver letters.

"Go on open it." He prompted.

She grasped the brushed silver doorknob and pushed the door in.

The room was spacious with a large darkly brown bed four poster canopy bed with pure white curtains that would be white enough to see shadows through but not totally transparent. The covers where a light coral. The floor was hard wood and had a large area rug shaped like a star fish. The walls were a continuous mural showing a Caribbean Beach. There were two Adirondack chairs with a driftwood style table on a sand colored section of floor. There was also a small dresser that held a mirror. The two sides where tiki torches that had flame like bulbs that Rose was sure would look like an actual torch at night. Right now the room was lit like the mid day sun was shining on the personal "beach" there was even a skight ocean smell and sound of waves crashing. The tall ceiling of the room kept with the theme and was a soft blue with the sun and white clouds in the "sky". There was a door was that had a similar curtain to the bed and was billiowing in a fake wind. Rose steppednthrough and saw huge closet and changing area. It was already stocked with several outfits for different time periodsl places, and occassions. There was an empty section that read "present; Earth" that was completely empty.

There was a door to the left of the entrance to the closet, she entered the new room and saw that one door way was open to the bedroom, it had was seperated from the closet with a curtain of stringed shells and the bedroom with the same curtain as the closet. Like in the closet and bedroom the bathing room followed the tropical beach theme and was decorated in seashells, starfish and other sea cratures. The floor was all painted and textured to feel like soft sand beneath her feet.

The entire back wall was a shower with shower heads on two sides and the ceiling held a rainhead shower head. The front end was all class and the floor looked like the sea floor. The other three sides looked like a horizon while the ceiling stillvlooked like the sky.

In a small aclove was a round jet tub that was the size of a small in ground pool. Though it was only about three feet deep. The bootm was the same as the shower and there were three "windows" that showed a few dolphins jumpimg from the "sea."

"Wow" was all Rose could say as she rejoined the Doctor in the main room.

"It is gorgeous in here," he agreed " and if you ever want it changed all you do is ask the TARDIS, step from the room for about 10 minutes and the TARDIS will redecorate to what she feels would best suit you at the time." He explained, hoping she took that as well as she did the whole translation thing.

"That is cool. When I was 5 I wanted a pink room, I love pink but not that much anymore but I couldn't repaint it." She said, she hadn't gotten this speech last time, in fact it was pink and purple for the longest time, before gold and blue took over and shocker her as she thought she walked into the wrong room.

"Now let's go get some food in the galley and then you can get some sleep. " The Doctor said opening the door for her.

He led her back down the same hall but at the end instead of turning left to go the same way they came from originally he took her to the right. It took about five minutes by Rose's calculations before entering a large area that in a normal house would be a gourmet eat in kitchen. On the table was some chips that looked perfect. They each sat down and Rosd sent a silent thanks to the TARDIS, to which she responded with a happy hum in her mind.

The Doctor and Rose ate silently before he led her back to her bedroom. The Doctor decided to sleep tonight, it had been nearly two weeks since he last slept and after the Slitheen he was both mentally and physically exhausted. He almost lost his Rose he thought to himself before scolding himself , he should not be thinking like that.

He did not even bother changing, just kicked his boots into a corner and collapsed onto his bed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Down the hall Rose changed into a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tanktop to sleep in. Her room now looked like night time ona beach. Instead of the sun and clouds stars and the moon as it it would look on the night of the full moon, he favorite phase of the moon, decorated the ceiling and the two torches, or lights that appeared to be torches flickered in the dark. She snuggled into the s8ft bed and sank into a peaceful nights sleep.

Several hours, 6.8926 to be exact, later the Doctor awoke from his much needed slumber. He made his way to the console room, he had the perfect destination in mind for the adventurous Rose Tyler, Pluto in the 96th century. He set the cordinents for the culture center on the far side of the planet, of course the near side was dangerous as the Prescans who did not like humans and where trying to invade Pluto, which in the 97th century they would succeed. But when he was planning to take Rose they would be fine.

He guided the TARDIS to where he wanted and landed much more gently than usual. He grinned as he checked the monitors, which showed him what he wanted. He decided to tinker while he waited for Rose to make he appearance.

In her room Said Rose Slowly drifted from sleep to awakeness. She swung her legs out of the nest of bed covers and stretched. She went and took a shower, thanking the toiletries. When she was done she ventured into the closet where there was already an outfit of a blue bikini with gold accents. There was also a pink sundress and matching hat laid out as well as a pair of black flip flops. She shrugged and put the outfit on.

She stopped in the galley where she had a bowl of alien cereal that reminded her of luky charms and a glass of Earth Orange juice. When she was done she made her way tothe console room.

"Good morning Rose! You may need to change, because I brought us to Pluto in the 96th century so you may get a little cold." He said.

"This is what was laid out for me," She said wondering if the TARDIS did something.

The Doctor seemed to think the same because he went to the door and threw them open. Instead of the Culture Center on Pluto they were on a deserted tropical island. A blue and white stripped beach bag appeared at the door and Rose picked it up as she followed tge Doctor who was out in the sun glaring at the water. When she had made it outside the foor snapped shut. This broke the Doctor from his thoughts as he went to open the door, getting shocked after he began pounding and kicking the door.

"Looks we have a day on the beach" Rose said

The Doctor studied her for a second before deciding to make the best of it, clearly the TARDIS was not on his side.

It only took five minutes before they had everything pulled from the bag and set up, there was even a pair of shorts for the Doctor to wear if he wanted to go in the water, for now he decided to relax on a towel as Rose pulled the dress over her head and slipped her shoes and laid her hat off her head and went to play in the waves.

She came out for food and sun bathing. After an hour of that she decided to go back in the water. After nearly 20 minutes she convinced yhe Doctor to join her and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the clear turquoise waters. They had dinner on the beach abd watched as the moon rose in the sky.

They watched the stars, the Doctor telling her about the various constellations and nebulas they could see.

"We are on Earth so you can't see much but that way is the Laures system," he said pointing to the southeast.

They laid there, Rose's head on his stomach, his left hand mindlessly writing in his native tongue on her still exposed stomach while he used his right hand to point the various celestial bodies. She watched in awe as he was able to name nearly every pinprick of light. They eventually drifted into a comfortable silence and just watchedthe sky snd listened to the crashing waves.

Rose slipped into sleep so the Doctor gathered her in his arms and for the second time in under a week he carried her into the TARDIS which finally let them in, and carried her to her bed.

After tucking her into her bed he went to clean up the make shift camp they had and headed in. He decided to drift in the Vortex until Rose woke up. When he was sure they were safe he went into the library and picked up a random book to read for the time being.

**_~AN~_**

_Could be better could be worse. A little fluff, a little TARDIS interference and a little relaxation. I hope you enjoy :)_


End file.
